


C-R-I-M-I-N-A-L

by HellishAngel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishAngel/pseuds/HellishAngel
Summary: You are part of the Avengers, and one fateful mission in Romania you happen to stumble upon the Winter Soldier.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It follows the Civil War events

Before you were an Avenger, you were part of Hydra, doing missions and taking orders without question. They were pretty clear that your main purpose was to kill Iron Man, the man who had destroyed all their plans. You’re an enhanced who can control anything, as long as it’s made from metal and within your range. It’s a strong power that has earned you a bit of a bad reputation. Fortunately, the Avengers came to save the day.

‘Kill Iron Man’

That was the only thing that repeated in your head. You recited it as if it was a prayer; as if they were the only words you knew. However, before you could approach Iron Man, Captain America had intervened and made a pretty big impact, physically and mentally on you. All you knew was that man had a way with words.

It was not easy trusting and adjusting to this new life but everyone was supportive of you. Tony didn’t mind that you had once tried to kill him and welcomed you to his tower. Clint showed you around the compound, Natasha went with you on missions, and Steve made sure you could fully enjoy your new life; not as a weapon for killing but for saving lives.

After the events at Socovia, many lives were lost. Bruce and Thor were nowhere to be found and Clint finally retired, so there were new additions to the team; Wanda, Sam, and Vision. Even though the Avengers stand to protect the earth, there’s no way they could stop all kinds of crime all over the world. Mission after mission was all you guys did, so Tony decided to divide the work. While the others dealt with a more serious mission, you were sent alone to Bucharest, Romania.

The mission was a simple undercover mission. Infiltrate a certain group, get the intel, then get out without being seen. But it was easier said than done. The syndicate you were following had really impressive security and you couldn’t get near without being questioned.

Silently, on the busy streets of Bucharest, you blend with the crowd, head lowered but still keeping your eyes on the target as you try to move in the shadows as much as you can. You stop behind the crowd on the sidewalk as the sign turns green for the cars. Your target is clueless in front of the crowd, waiting for the signal to change color.

After a while, the crowd begins to move again and you follow after them. Your eyes are still glued to the target, so you don’t notice the person directly in front of you. The large body you collide with causes you to stumble back a step.

“Scuze (Sorry)”

The man in front of you says in Romanian, and for some reason, you decide to glance at his face. His head is lowered and he has a hat almost covering his face as if he's afraid people will recognize him. For a brief moment he looks up and your eyes meet.

It’s then that you recognize the man in front of you. You take a sharp breath, eyes wide as you feel your heart skip a beat. What are the odds of seeing him here?

The man obviously recognizes you too. Just a year ago you stood beside Captain America and the red-haired woman. How could he forget the woman who almost tore his metal arm ~~away~~ from his body?

“Sergeant Barnes” you breathe in surprise. The two of you just stand in front of each other, time seems to pass slowly as the surrounding area disappears. It’s just you and him and no one else. Both of you continue to quietly watch each other, seeing if the other will make the first move. It doesn’t take long before you two hear the loud honk of cars. You snap back to reality as you remember the two of you had stopped in the middle of the road. Cars are now angrily honking for you guys to move.

You quickly lift your head to look around you, searching for the target you had spent weeks looking for. ~~,~~ You can’t afford to lose him now! You attempt to run towards the last direction you saw him but Barnes grasps your arm and literally drags you across the street, towards an empty alley.

“How did you find me?” he coldly asks, pressing you against the brick wall, completely trapping you between his body and the hard surface.

He slams his metal palm on the wall beside your head but you remain calm and stand your ground, showing no fear as you glare back at him. “Found you? Buddy, I’m far from looking for you” you frown.

“I’m here on a separate mission”

Bucky narrows his eyes at you, debating whether to trust you or not. A flood of emotions pass over his face, something you quickly catch. The last time you saw him, his eyes held nothing but emptiness. They were cold and unforgiving, but the person in front of you now seems like nothing but a very broken man.

“...are you really not here for me?” he quietly asks, gradually dropping his hand from beside your head. He slowly steps back to give you some space.

Your eyes stay glued to his. The right thing to do is to turn him into the government, but the logical thing to do is to call Steve, who treats you like his sister and who you look up to as a brother. But deep down, something tells you there's always a third choice.

Before you can answer him back, you hear several footsteps followed by a few men dressed in suits who surround you and Bucky; guns in their hands. A look of betrayal passes over Bucky’s face as he tenses up and looks at you.

For some reason, you felt the need to defend yourself from him. “They’re not with me!” you shout, already assuming a fighting stance.

Another similarly dressed man steps up behind the group of armed men, and you realize it’s the same man you were following earlier. “Miss (L/N), I suggest you give up now” he sneers.

You gulp nervously as you unconsciously step next to Bucky, who has his head down and his fists clenched. “I thought I was being subtle” you bravely chuckle.

“Believe me, we’ve known about everything since your arrival” the man confidently mumbles before raising one hand “and it’s the last mistake you’ll ever make ” he adds as he gestures to the armed men to shoot.

Then all hell breaks loose!

Gunshots echo in the alley as Bucky attempts to cover both of you with his metal arm, but you all know it’s futile. Luckily, your enhancement allows you to bring your hands up, stopping the bullets in the air as your fingers tremble from controlling so much metal at the same time. Even Bucky feels a slight tingle go up ~~on~~ his metal arm.

“Seriously, you know I can control metal but you still chose to use a gun” you grunt as you wave your hands again, the bullets fall to the ground and the guns the men were holding are sent flying away.

Bucky takes this chance to retaliate, punch after punch, he easily dominates everyone. Even with his super strength, you can see him pulling his punches, in order not to hurt anyone. This man in front of you is definitely not the same man you fought years ago.

Your mission couldn’t have ended any easier. Those idiots had the intel you needed; all you had to do was to copy it and make sure you leave no trace behind.

“Mission accomplished!” you grin at Bucky as you practically shove the flash drive in his face. He just blankly stares back at you. Though his memory is kind of blurry, it’s been a long time since someone didn’t look at him with pity, as if one word or one touch and he’d crumble.

“What are you gonna do now?” Bucky asks, stuffing his hands inside his jacket pockets and glancing away from the pile of unconscious bodies on the ground.

Your adrenaline finally calming down, you secure the flash drive in your pocket. You’re contemplating your next move. But deep down you already know what you’re going to do.

Taking a step towards Bucky as you casually place your hands in your pockets, copying his earlier action, as you smile at him.

“Actually, I think it’s time I deserve some vacation don’t you think?” you playfully giggle. He frowns in confusion. “Do you think you can show me around Bucharest?” you say sweetly.

Silence only follows after. He’s not sure what to say or whether it’s safe to trust you. After all, he’s only met you twice. Seeing his hesitation, you put your hands up in surrender “I mean you don’t have to. I can just go back to the compound. I promise I won’t tell them about you. You did help me with them after all”

Bucky clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck, his eyes focused on the ground. “I...I guess I can show you around” he finally lets out. When he does glance at your face, you give him the brightest smile you can.

“Don’t worry your secret’s safe with me! It’s just been a really long time since I've had time for myself” you explain; following after Bucky who is already walking out of the alley. “And just so you know, I was part of HYDRA... once...so if you need to talk... you can talk to me, Sergeant Barnes”

You don’t know which words make him stop in his tracks and tense but one thing is sure, he didn’t like hearing them.

“...Bucky is fine”

“Y/n”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editor: SweetJess80


	2. Chapter 2

“For the last time Steve, I’m okay! I finished my mission early so I’m just relaxing. When else will I get the chance to visit Romania?” you mumble over the phone; frustrated at your friend who keeps calling every chance he gets. You understand him as you’ve been gone for a month; a week spent for the mission and the rest exploring Bucharest with Bucky.

You had just planned to visit a few places then go back to the compound but one week with Bucky turned into another and then another. The time you spent with Bucky felt normal; something you’d never felt ever since HYDRA got to you. Each day you got to know something new about Bucky and so did he about you.

“Yes, I know.....just one more week okay,” you say over the phone. You sigh as you hang up the call. You glance up when a fresh cup of coffee is placed in front of you; your frown turning upside down when it lands on Bucky.

During your time with Bucky, for the convenience of the both of you, you had rented the room next to his; however, you spent most of the time at his apartment or what Bucky referred to as his ‘Hideout’. Bucky of course didn’t mind. Your presence was more than welcome; your bubbly and bright attitude gave color to his gloomy apartment.

Quietly, he slides into the chair in front of you. “Are you going back?” he carefully asks.

“Not yet, but eventually I’ll have to. It seems like a lot of things are going on; they accidentally blew up a building. Civilians died,” you explain, glancing up at Bucky who has an indescribable look on his face.

Pushing your own dilemma aside, you smile brightly at Bucky. You feel content as you take in the sight of Bucky; wondering how someone so strong could be so fragile at the same time. Bucky must have caught your stare as he averts his eyes from you.

“So where should we go today?” you ask, bringing the mug closer to your lips to take a sip. The bitter yet sweet coffee brings to mind the image of Bucky being bitter yet sweet at the same time as well.

Not knowing what's running through your mind, a part of Bucky feels relieved that you’re not leaving yet. But hell will freeze over before he admits it.

“Come on, there’s a place I know,” he says, finishing his coffee in one gulp, which you copy. The corners of your lips can’t seem to turn down when Bucky looks so excited.

“You should work on your stamina more” he mumbles as he glances at you from the corner of his eye. When he said the place was within a walking range, you should have known better. Walking range for a super-soldier must mean at least a few miles away. While you release heavy breaths, lungs burning and legs feeling wobbly, Bucky looks like he’s barely walked a mile!

You shoot him a glare. “I’m a weird human being. I can control metals with my hands, so I at least want my stamina to be normal"

His only answer is a smirk, which you don’t quite catch since you’re too busy ignoring the butterflies in your stomach every time you feel the cold metal from his hand brushing your skin. The flush on your cheeks, butterflies in your stomach, and the skip of your heart are a foreign feeling. But you're not dumb; you know what they mean.

Soon you and Bucky reach a less crowded place of Bucharest. You stop in your tracks as you take in the sight in front of you, the fatigue from walking miles washing away. Bucky is standing beside you proudly smirking as he takes in your surprised expression.

Who would expect that something so beautiful could be found on the busy streets of Bucharest? In a quiet part of the town, hundreds of colorful umbrellas line the street between two buildings. The umbrellas look like they’re floating in the sky!

“It’s so beautiful.” You smile in amazement as Bucky nods in approval, his eyes not glued to the umbrellas but rather to you.

Bucky swallows the lump in his throat, it takes everything in him to glance away from you. “I figured you have never seen anything like it,” he said, stuffing his hands back in his pockets.

“When you’re running for your life, you don’t have time to see the sights around you” you joke. Finally taking your eyes away from the umbrellas, you glance back at Bucky, a genuine smile on your lips.

Walking side by side, under the umbrellas, you have an almost skip to your step. “I didn’t take you for a romantic” you chuckle.

“That’s because I’m not” he quickly interrupts.

You roll your eyes at him. “Keep telling yourself that. Women like a man who knows his stuff “ you grin “and speaks multiple languages” you add as you remember the time he spoke a second language fluently. 

Bucky looks at you from the corner of his eye. “...do you like it?” he almost whispers. Luckily you hear it, causing you to stop in your tracks and turn back at him as you ponder what he just said. A strange but unknowingly pleasant feeling flutters in your stomach.

“What? I mean...I am a woman.” You suddenly feel bashful as if you just confessed you like him; which you definitely do.

A few weeks ago a small part of you wished to confess to Steve and go back to the compound; go back to your old boring and seemingly endless life. But at this moment all you want to do is stay in this spot. Even if the whole world disagreed, you knew you were meant to be in this exact place at this exact time with this exact man..

“Cred că îmi place de tine (I think I like you)” Bucky mumbles as he stares seriously into your eyes. You tilt your head in confusion, not understanding what he just said.

“What does that mean?” you ask. Bucky has already turned around and walked ahead of you, but you don’t fail to notice the red-tinge of his ears. And deep down you feel like he just said something very very important.

“Hey! Wait up for me!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Sokovia Accords?” you ask in disbelief; your blood already boiling in anger at the thought of being controlled once again. “This is absurd,” you say, your voice unconsciously getting higher. 

You sigh in frustration, hands pinching the bridge of your nose. Now you wish you had stayed in Romania with Bucky rather than returning back to the compound. The team is divided on whether to let the international panel control and monitor the Avengers' movements, which of course you don’t agree with. 

“I have to go.” The debate however ends with Steve leaving the group, after glancing at his phone. Sensing something wrong, you run after him, to find him leaning against the stairs, hands pinching the bridge of his nose just like you did earlier. Now that you think of it, you must have picked up the habit from Steve.

“You okay? Should I beat someone up?” you softly call, carefully going down the stairs.

Steve tenses for a second but relaxes as his eyes land on you, a slight but sad smile on his face. 

“She’s gone” he mumbles, eyes cast down, his eyes red from the brink of crying. “In her sleep” he adds. It takes you a second to realize what he means, then everything clicks. Peggy. 

“Oh Steve, I’m so sorry.” You take a small step towards him and embrace him with all you’ve got despite the height difference. He buries his face in your neck, hands reaching out to embrace you as he trembles in your embrace.

“It’s okay you can let it out” your voice changes into something lighter. And that's all it takes for him to break down. He sucks in a deep breath and squeezes you as if his life depends on it. You just stay still and rub his back as you feel his tears fall, until Steve pulls away. 

Steve had always been with you throughout the challenges in your life. He was there to include you in their gatherings when you tried your best to stay in the shadows and avoid interacting with the team. He was there when you had nightmares and couldn’t sleep.

He was the brother you never had. And you would do anything for him. Except tell the truth, apparently. The moment you stepped foot on the compound and saw Steve, it took everything in you to not confess that you knew where his best friend was. Fortunately, Tony and the others had quickly dragged you to the common area to discuss the Sokovia Accords. 

As bad as it may sound you used the funeral as an excuse to avoid signing the accords. You stayed beside Steve as you listened to the eulogy from Sharon Carter, casually holding his hand from time to time so he knew he wasn’t entirely alone. After the funeral, you stepped out of the church to give Steve some private time and maybe have time to think about some things. 

You sit on one of the benches outside, just enjoying the breeze. You snap out of your thoughts when your phone buzzes, reluctantly pulling it out of your pocket, and soon a slight smile makes its way onto your lips. 

‘Hey,’ was all it said. It was from Bucky, saved under the name ‘Grandpa’ in your contacts. Teaching Bucky to text was the greatest and probably the most fun you had ever had. The grumpy look he gave you when you started to point out the technical terms one by one was priceless, but he reluctantly gave up and decided to learn. 

‘I see you’ve found the send button’

You tease as you press send.

“Hey” you’re startled out of your thoughts when you hear a voice. You quickly shut the phone and glance up to meet Natasha’s soft eyes. 

“Hey,” you whisper back. Natasha takes the seat next to you, the two of you staring off into the distance, watching something nonexistent as you both dread what’s to come. It was inevitable. She knows you won’t sign the accord and that it will make you and the others who don’t sign fugitives. 

But she figures it won’t hurt to try to convince you one more time. “I’m off to Vienna for the signing of the accords. There's plenty of room on the jet” Nat says, breaking her stare to turn to you. Your only response is a sigh, eyes cast down as you fidget with your phone. 

“Aren’t you tired of running?” 

For a second, you change your mind. You’ve been running your whole life. With the Avengers you found stability, but it won’t be the case if you sign. Your eyes land on your phone as it buzzes in your hand again. 

‘What do I do with this thing? It keeps saying it’s about to die,” is what the text from Bucky says.

A slight chuckle escapes your lips as you read the words. Nat giving you a suspicious and confused look is all it takes to change your mind once again. 

“I’m sorry Nat, I don’t think I can sign” you admit as you look her in the eye, a sad and apologetic smile playing on your lips. “It’s okay” she smiles as she pats your head and pulls you in for a side hug.

“Don’t get in too much trouble” she whispers as she pats your back and leans away. You’re seriously gonna miss her and the girls nights out with Wanda. 

“I already have” you giggle, remembering the time you spent in Romania and how much you’d be in deep trouble if they found out you didn’t report the ex-HYDRA operative. 

“We never actually had time to talk about your little adventure in Romania” she says, once again meeting your eyes in her usual playful manner. “How is he?” she smirks, and you know something is about to happen when she smirks like that. “Steve? He's saying he's fine but w-“ you confusedly say but you’re quickly interrupted by Natasha.

“No, I meant the man you met in Romania” she says as a matter of fact, a brisk and proud smirk on her face as she watches your eyes widen in shock and cheeks slightly redden, flustered. 

“There's no man” you chuckle dryly, looking away to avoid her gaze. “Y/n, we haven’t known each other that long but I know enough that you wouldn’t stay in Romania for over a month without reason,” she says, and she’s definitely right. Natasha has always been really good at these kinds of things. Hell, she even managed to make the one and only Loki talk about his plans.

“...I hate it when you're right” you laugh, head shaking in surrender at the ex-assassin. “I’ll tell you some other time. You better get in there before he becomes too depressed.” You point to inside the church where Steve is currently standing alone. Nat gives you one final pat on the back before going inside. 

And just when you think nothing can be shitter than the current situation, it’s reported that a bomb has gone off in Vienna causing the death of 12 people including the king of Wakanda. Following this is the news that Sergeant Barnes is the lead suspect. You know far too well the government wouldn’t stay away any longer, so after checking in with Nat, you immediately fly back to Romania to warn Bucky. You hadn’t been able to warn him by phone, the only possible explanation being he never did figure out how to charge it. 

You don’t waste any more time as you practically run around the streets of Bucharest after finding his apartment empty. You pull your hoodie to hide your face as you search for the Winter Soldier, careful not to make eye contact with anybody knowing you are now considered a criminal as well. 

Luckily, you find him on the street about to cross, seemingly no idea what has happened. Casually, you walk beside him and wrap your arm around his metal one startling the poor man. He is just about to hit when he recognizes your voice.

"Calm down, it's me"

"We need to get you out of here" you whisper as you smack the newspaper at his chest. His eyes widen at the headlines as he sees his own face staring back at him. He nods and lets you keep your arm around him as he leads you back to his apartment. 

Meanwhile, thanks to a tip-off from agent Carter, Steve steps into Bucky’s apartment before you're able to get there. It’s nice compared to what he thought he’d find. He thought Bucky would be living in a dump, but the room is small but cozy, clean and has a lot of things in it.

He steps in deeper, the floor squeaking with his weight. He takes a journal from on top of the refrigerator, and flips through the pages for a while when pictures fall out. 

He slowly kneels down to pick them up with furrowed eyebrows. At first, he doubts his eyes but the picture is clear. It’s you with Bucky. In it you’re smiling but Bucky is just staring at you, not frowning, simply looking calm.   
There are other pictures, all taken by you but Bucky kept them, placed neatly between the pages. There were some pictures he was even smirking in, but that's it.

Meanwhile, back on the street…..“I kept calling you. Why didn’t you answer your phone?” you ask as Bucky leads you to a building, up the stairs, and to the familiar apartment door. “I don’t know, it died” is all he says as you step inside while Bucky glances around to see if anyone followed you. But you two stop in your tracks as there is surprisingly already someone with their back to you in the apartment, with Bucky's journal in one hand and a picture in the other. 

"Steve" you call, causing the man to turn around. Now how do you even begin to explain?


	4. Chapter 4

"Y/n" Steve mumbles in confusion, the look on his face indescribable as if he’s not sure whether to be surprised or angry. “I can explain ” you quickly interject before he can ask you. When you notice his eyes land on Bucky, you step away from the two to give them some time to talk as you stalk out to the window to look at your surroundings.

Soon you see the German special forces lining up and probably surrounding the building "Guys I think we have to move" you warn them as you quickly shut the curtains. But they ignore you and continue to talk.

Soon you can feel the footsteps outside the door. If you can feel and hear those footsteps then you’re sure the two super soldiers certainly can too, but they remain calm, the tension in the air as they keep talking to each other.

"You pulled me from the river, why?" Steve demands, while Bucky steps towards the table and pulls the glove off his metal arm.

"I don't know"

"Yes you do"

Then all hell breaks loose as a gas canister is tossed into the room. Steve uses his shield to throw it back but another gas canister rolls in, this time Bucky kicks it towards Steve who uses his shield to contain the explosion.

As the third gas canister is tossed into the room, through the window you were peeking in earlier, Bucky pulls you away from the window and uses the mattress to shield both of you from the explosion. You could have sworn time slowed down, as cliche as it may sound, the feeling of his arms wrapped around you and his eyes staring into your own made you kinda distracted. The feeling of being protected and secure was not something you ever had when you were in HYDRA.

For Bucky, it had been instinct that drove him to act quickly. Without even realizing it, his body had already moved to protect you. He was already worried about you more than he worried about himself. If it was his decision he would have just stared at you and let himself get lost in your eyes.

The banging of the door snaps both of you out of your trance as Bucky quickly flips the metal table and sends it flying into the door. Soldiers then come flying through the windows, guns firing as the three of you fight for survival.

Throwing your hands into the air stops bullets about to hit you and Bucky, then sends the bullets right back into the soldiers. They wore bullet proof vests so it was alright.

"Buck, stop!" Steve shouts, his hands placed on Bucky's shoulder after Bucky kicked a soldier out of the room, destroying the door in the process. "You’re gonna kill someone" Steve argues, but Buck easily flips him over onto the floor and takes out a bag.

"I'm not gonna kill anyone" Bucky whispers as he tosses his bag across to the next building without even bothering to look. It was so cool. But more soldiers come and as they shoot, you use your powers to stop the bullets from hitting the three of you, while Steve runs forward and tackles the soldiers.

It was the perfect opportunity to jump over to the next building, but Bucky stood frozen to his spot. The feeling in the pit of his stomach grew as he watched you easily kick those soldiers' asses. He knows he’s worried, that’s why he can’t bring himself to leave the poor girl behind. Torn between running away and staying, he can feel his heart grow heavy.

As if knowing his dilemma, you glance back to meet Bucky’s hesitant eyes. “Go” you softly whisper, flipping the soldier on his back before nodding at Bucky. “I’ll find you after” It was all he needed to hear, before jumping over to the next building. You flinch slightly when you hear his grunt after he hits the roof.

A soldier momentarily distracts you as he points a gun at you, but you easily snatch it from him, elbow him in the face, and kick the next guy out the window. But not before he grabs your leg, taking you with him!

"Oh shit" you curse as you take hold of the soldier, both of you dangling off the side of the building. You use the harness on his body to swing the both of you onto the next floor, breaking the window before rolling away on shards of glass. From the corner of your eye you see a figure jump onto the rooftop of the next building, tackling Bucky.

You lean on the building railing, watching Bucky and the man in a black catsuit fight. You glance around wondering how to get to him when you see Sam flying by.

"Hey can you give me a lift!?" You shout as he flies down, just enough so he can hear you. “Y/N? What are you doing here?” he asks, casually firing at the soldier approaching behind you. “I’ll explain later, give me a lift” you don’t wait for his approval, taking a deep breath and stepping backward you jump with all your might. Sam catches you just in time to drop you off near where the fight is. Within a minute you’ve already rolled on the groundtwice.

Running with all your might, you see the man in a catsuit about to swing his claws into Bucky’s throat. You try to use your power to toss him away, seeing his costume is made of metal, but ~~,~~ for some reason, you aren’t able to control it. So instead you use the metal roof vents on the rooftop and throw them at the cat figure, sending him tumbling back. “Run!” you shout at a bewildered Bucky. He grabs his bag, runs, and jumps off the building, while you block the man in a catsuit, who is attempting to follow after Bucky.

“Your suit is made of Vibranium'' you breathe. Out of every metal on earth, it was the one ~~thing~~ you could never control. You already knew this because Steve’s shield is made of Vibranium, the strongest metal on earth. For some reason, even when you were in HYDRA, Vibranium was out of your reach of power. Whatever the reason is, you’ll never know.

The cat figure slightly tilts his head at you, surprised you know what Vibranium is. While you’re hell-bent on preventing him from getting away, some helicopter decides to shoot at you. Gritting ~~on~~ your teeth, hands raised, you focus ~~on~~ your powers to stop it. The black cat uses this chance to run past you.

Just then, Steve also jumps over to your building. You cast the bullets aside, your hands ~~already~~ trembling from continuously using your power. “They ran down there!” you inform Steve and as he nods Sam shows up to help you with the helicopter.

The next thing you know, the chase led down to the road below. Sirens and honks wail in the distance. As much as you’d love to help Bucky ~~to~~ escape, there's no way you can catch up to their superhuman speed. Even so, you jump into the speeding cars, jumping across one after the other.

But there's just so little you can do. Luckily Sam arrives once again to save the day. "Need a ride?" Sam calls as you smirk and extend your hand towards him. Yup, flying with Sam was faster. Definitely faster than jumping from one car to another.

"Sometimes I wish I could fly" you mutter.

As you near Bucky and Steve’s location, the overpass blows up causing Sam to stop short and send you flying across the fallen rubble, rolling once again onto the ground.

You slowly sit up, just in time to witness the black cat pull Bucky off his motorcycle, both of them crashing to the pavement. “Move!” Steve yells as he runs past you followed by a rolling car. Once again, you raise one hand towards the car, the scraping can be heard as it slows down before completely stopping inches away from you.

You stay seated on the ground, feeling the toll of using your powers take over your body. In a split second you and Bucky make eye contact and thousands of emotions and conversations are shared between you.

Before things can go more wrong, cars and helicopters surround you guys. Wilson, the iron patriot also comes flying down, aiming his weapons at all of you. “Stand down, Now!” he orders. Steve gives you a quick look to make sure you’re okay as he stands next to Bucky and puts his hands up in surrender.

There's no choice but to stand down anyway, guns are pointed as they detain everyone. One of them approaches you with handcuffs; special ones.

“Is that really necessary?” Steve asks, eyeing the special handcuffs on your hands that prevent you from using your power. “It’s for protection Cap. She’s officially an accomplice for the bombing in Vienna. A lot of evidence was gathered connecting those two,” Wilson says, glancing at you and then at Bucky who is being pushed to the ground and handcuffed. You choose to remain silent, too tired physically and mentally to argue and make sense of everything else.

The car ride is silent and tense and you play with your hands as you keep glancing at Steve out of the corner of your eye. You can feel the burning eyes of Sam on the back of your head, already questioning you in his mind.

"Steve I-" you break the thickening silence. But he cuts you off. "How long have you known?" he asks as he keeps his gaze forward. "Just a month ago. I accidentally bumped into him during my mission. He’s the reason why I stayed" you explain, eyes cast down at your hands. "Why didn't you tell me?" he shakes his head and you grimace slightly at his tone. Steve is a gentleman and the kindest person you know. He always remains calm and thinks of everything before acting it out; he was the ideal leader. So you knew if he ever got angry then the reason would have to be severe, and right now you can feel he’s getting mad.

“Trust me, I really wanted to tell you more than anyone.....but Bucky...I promised him I wouldn’t tell a soul his whereabouts” you explained once more. “ I’m really sorry, forgive me” you almost plead.

Steve finally glances at you, a calm and soft look in his eyes as he stares at your apologetic face. “I understand. You were doing what you believed was right, and you did it for Bucky. You were with him when I wasn’t. What right do I have to get mad at you? Besides, I could never stay mad at you”

You give Steve a watery smile with tears of joy and relief, feeling like a huge burden was just lifted off ~~on~~ you. Now you feel lucky to have met such a friend. “So, the ice queen does cry” Sam jokes causing you to chuckle, “Shut up. Not a word about this” you warn Sam as you furiously wipe your tears with your cuffed hands.

“Just so we’re clear, I didn’t help him because he's your friend ” you say to Steve who gives you a quizzical look “He's my friend too” 

“Your friend murdered my father” The Black cat from earlier interrupts. Turns out he is the Black Panther, a protector and King of Wakanda. “How long do you think you can keep your friend safe from me?”

Before more words can be exchanged, you arrive at the intended destination, possibly the headquarters for german forces, seeing everybody is speaking german. Now that you’ve fixed your relationship with Steve, all that’s left is another mountain of problems.

Don't freak out. It looks like a lot of red but I'm just changing grammar and tense mostly. Please let me know if you have any questions or if something I did doesn't make sense.


	5. Chapter 5

Following after the King of Wakanda, one by one you guys climb out of the van, Your eyes immediately looking around for Bucky, you barely catch a glimpse of him inside a really strange cage, whatever it was, while the rest of you were led somewhere. While Sam's flying suit and Steve's shield was confiscated, they left handcuffs on you just in case.

So instead of a cell, they put you in an office as Nat meet you guys along the way.

“I keep my eyes off you for a day and you’re already in trouble” she sighs, scolding you like how an older sister would do. “ for the record, I didn’t promise you anything,” you said as a matter of factly, something you shouldn't have considering your position.

“didn’t end well with Cap?” you asked Tony, after passing by a grumpy Steve leaving the office. You sat on the chair across Tony. casually placing your handcuffed hands on the table, Unfortunately, they are to keen on getting your handcuffs off, they don’t want to risk it.

“I hope you’re more cooperative than he is” he muttered slightly coldly. “considering you’ve got a lot of explaining to do” he states, leaning back on the chair and fiddling with his red tie. The conversation with Steve must have tired him out. not wanting to stress him even more and just wanting to get it over with you decided to tell him everything, seeing there's no more reason to lie. “I was on that undercover mission on Bucharest, you know the one with weird and idiot syndicates”

Tony listened to you attentively, so you took it a sign to continue. “I happened to bump into him on the street, words were exchanged, I finish my mission, take note with his help. I sent you back the data and I stayed” you explained, basically that’s everything that happened. Tony tiredly sighs and hands flying to massage his temples, a headache already forming on his head.

“with him, you stayed with him for over a month” Tony continued, anger bubbling up inside him. “and now you’re an accomplice for the death of civilians and a king, do you know they want you on a cage, I had to give them something” he hisses, as he leans forward in his seat. “I need you to sign this” he calmly spoke, pushing a document and a pen towards you.

“Tony, just this once believe me, Bucky didn’t do it” you pleaded, ignoring the document in front of you. “you’ve said it yourself, I was with him, the man I met is not the Winter Soldier nor Sargeant Barnes, it was just Bucky, a broken man wanting to find himself” you plead, hoping Tony listens. But Tony just shook his head in frustration. “Y/n you’ve lied about his whereabouts, don’t blame me if I don’t believe you right now”. Well, it was worth a try.

The words Socovian accords were written on the front page of the document, “all I need is a sign and everything you’ve done can be look over” he softly states, glancing at his pleading eyes you reluctantly snap your gaze down the documents and scan through the pages. Under the enhanced individuals' label, you found some words, phrases that you already don’t agree with. “enhanced individuals is considered a risk and must be placed on internment..” you read one line then raised an eyebrow at Tony who glances away from your disbelieving eyes “what’s the difference if I don’t sign this? Either way I’m on prison!” you hiss

“It’s not a prison! You’re with Wanda in 100 acres with a lap pool” he explained a little more harshly than he intended to. “Tony are you hearing yourself!?” you snap, the document all forgotten as you glare at Tony. “there's a worse way to protect people” he spoke, and all you can do is scoff in disbelief. You don’t know what happened to Tony, however bad it may be, it's not an excuse for treating everyone like this.

“then I think I must be going blind because I sure as hell don’t see it as protection, I’ve been locked up my whole life, I know what’s it’s like to be confined” you spoke as you shake your head at Tony “they lock us up then call us when they need our help, we're not dogs they put a leash on” you continued as you stood up from the table.

“I didn’t want to do this but you leave me with no choice,” he said as he also stood up from the table, straightening his suit and tie. “Y/n if you don’t sign this, Chances of Barnes going to Wakanda Prison skyrocket, it’s your choice,” he said one last time as he turned around, leaving you alone on the office with a mountain of things to think about.

After that interrogation, you stayed inside the transparent office, a heavy feeling and a lot of things to think over. until Sam and Steve were escorted inside that also serves as a jail. You sat quietly on your seat, a pen on hand as you stare at your name on the paper just waiting for your sign.

“so you in love?” Sam broke the lingering silence, he and Steve looking at you. “what?” you asked in surprise but also mostly confusion. “I worked in a VA, I know when something bothering someone”

“I didn’t know you’re a psychic now” you rolled your eyes at him. “oh please, it doesn't take a genius to notice, everyone knows maybe except for Steve,” Sam said gesturing to Steve who now took interest in the conversation. “know what?” Steve asked as Sam smirk in amusement.

“that our Y/n over here has deep deep feelings for your friend over there,” Sam said, puckering his lips towards the screen where you see Bucky on his cage. “I don’t have ‘deep deep feelings for him’” you defended yourself, quoting what Sam said earlier.

“then sign that paper” he teases, you narrowed your eyes at him, secretly murdering him on your mind. “Screw you” you cursed, which earned a victory smirk on Sam's face. “You like Bucky?” Steve asked curiously, eyes straining at you which you quickly avoided as you pretend to look somewhere else.

“Why are we talking about this, we have more important matters to discussed” you changed the subject but they are not taking any of it. With the curious looks they gave you, you knew they won’t be letting it go easily. So all you can do is sigh and get comfortable “When I stayed in Bucharest, I didn’t just stay for vacation, I....I found someone” you whisper as you slump on the seat” someone who I love more than myself” you timidly confess, eyes focused on your lap to avoid their gazes.

“I knew it!” Sam exclaimed, clapping his hands then smirking at Steve. Who has a passive expression on his face. He was not sure what to feel at the moment “did you pity him?” he asked but you quickly snapped your gaze up to meet his eyes “no! Definitely not pity!” you defended.

“must be because I can relate to him, we are both victims of HYDRA, but thanks to you and the team I was able to run away and start over” you spoke, Steve and Same listening to you “But Bucky, all this time, his alone moving on by himself and that's something I admire about him, his strong and fragile at the same time, plus he got really nice eyes, and a gentleman to boost plus he-”

“We get it-you're in love with the guy” Sam interrupted “No need, to rub it off our faces” He grumpily added. You bit your lip as you realize you are head over heels with Bucky.

Steve nods in understanding, agreeing to everything you have said. He leaned back on his seat and cross his arms across his chest “does Bucky knows?” he asked “Of course not, he has a lot on his plate already I don’t think he needs me to make it worse”

“I think you’re exactly what he needs” Steve knowingly smiled as he stood up and watch his best friend on the screen. “What's that supposed to mean?” you asked, directing your gaze at Sam who only shrugs at you.

Everything was going smoothly as you watch them interrogate Bucky until the power got cut down.

"Sublevel five, East wing," Sharon said as Steve and Sam's exchange glances before sprinting off, followed by you of course. When you get there, everyone was down, red flashing in and off.

"Help me" the psychologist groaned as Steve stalk towards him, pushing him against the wall.

And as Sam entered the cell, Bucky swings his metal arm at him, luckily he dodges. When he sent Sam flying across the room, his eyes shifts into you so you quickly assumed a fighting position. But then you remembered your hands were cuffed preventing you from using your powers.

"Calm down, it's me" you softly said hoping he recognizes you but his eyes say the opposite. He had the same murderous, cold, and empty eyes as he used to when you met him years ago. You slowly took a step back but he was faster than you, He wraps his hand around your throat, squeezing as much as he can, completely blocking your windpipe.

"Bucky" you manage to let out as you grab his metal arm but he didn’t even budge. Luckily Steve comes and rips him away from you, as you collapsed on the floor gasping for air. They fought until Steve fall on the elevator and Bucky ran away.

"You okay? " Sam asked as he unlocks the handcuffs on your hands, the loud clank of the metal echoing in the silent room as it landed on the ground. "Yeah" you nodded “where did you get those,” you asked, pertaining to the key on his hand that now lays forgotten on the ground “Stole” He corrected “you’re a bad man” you tease as you rub your wrist.

"hopefully in a good way let's get out of here” He ordered as you two ran away from the building. Soon you guys went somewhere remote to meet up with Steve.

“are you okay?” Steve concernedly asked, scanning you from head to toe for any injuries. Until his eyes landed on your bruising neck. Seeing his reaction you quickly brush him off “It’s no big deal, I had worse” you chuckled prompting him to crack a smile. “I’m okay too, thanks for asking” Sam interrupted as Steve pat him on the back, While you look behind Steve to find Bucky, unconscious and metal arm trapped in a vise.

“Is this really necessary?” you asked Steve, gesturing to the vise on his arm. “it’s for precaution” he only answered. A couple of hours pass as you slump down the ground, Sam standing a few meters away from you while Steve is somewhere on the abandoned building.

You quickly jump to your feet when you notice him stir awake, groaning in pain. without a second thought, you scrambled towards him, only to kneel once again as you brush away some hair that falls on his face.

“wow, you couldn't get there faster” Sam sarcastically commented behind you, which you ignored. “be a lamb and get Steve could you, “ you said, slightly looking over your shoulder to look at him. “alright, go and get some tiger” he teases, annoyingly wriggling his eyebrows at you which you just shake your head before he walks away.

Turning back to Bucky, you focus all your attention on him. Gently cupping his cheeks as his eyes flicker to you. the corners of his lips curve upwards as soon as his eyes meet yours but it quickly turned upside down as his eyes snap towards your bruise neck.

“did I...” he said, eyes focused on your bruise neck before gazing up to meet your eyes. “Did I do that to you?” he almost whispered, he suddenly felt sick, a shiver running down his spine just at the thought of hurting you.

“Bucky, it’s was not you” you quickly assured the man, the broken and helpless look on his face makes your heartache. "I almost killed you" he shook his head as his voice slightly cracks. Eyes casting down the floor. Sighing, you reach for his cheeks once again as you made him look at your own eyes. "It's okay I forgive you, don't beat yourself for it. whatever happened, happened " you coaxed, voice calm and gentle, eyes boring into his. Hoping he doesn’t blame himself over and over.

“It’s not your fault, nothing is” you added as you gently brush the skin on his cheeks with your thumb, Bucky unconsciously leaning towards your hand. “Besides you’re not the only guy who went straight for a kink without a proper date”

You tried to joked to ease the atmosphere but it only worsens as Bucky visibly stiffens, Jaw clench tightly. “I’m sorry, that was inappropriate” you cleared your throat, slightly chuckling at your failed attempt as you move your hand to brush away some stray hairs from his face.

Hearing your laugh was enough to make him relax, his muscles going slack as some tension leaves his body “is everything we did not consider a date?” he suddenly asked, eyes flickering to meet your surprised ones. “do you want it to be?” you returned the question, and suddenly your heart was going crazy and your stomach was flipping out.

“do you?” he returned the question, suddenly your throat felt dried as you realize there was barely a distance between you two. “yeah” before you knew it, the words escape your lips, a simple and common word that means a lot more at the moment.

Not letting his eyes drift to somewhere other than yours, he moves in towards you until there were only inches apart. He stared into your eyes for any sign to stop, but you were too busy getting lost in his blue eyes to even tell. When you didn’t give any sign to stop, he gently presses his lips to yours, you swore you felt your heart stop. while you happily kiss him back, The kiss was slow and gentle, both of you savoring and tasting each other to your heart's contents.

But the gentle and sweet kiss quickly turned into something more, slightly parting your lips you felt Bucky’s tongue grazing yours, prompting you to let out a moan. Bucky's free hand found it’s way into the back of your head, his fingers tangled on your hair. As you grip his shoulder for support.

Your hand snake through his long hair, slightly tugging before pulling away from him, Bucky slightly pouting". That was..” you breath as you rested your forehead with his, both of your trying to catch your breath. “Amazing and late” he finished as a crack of a smile made it into his face, while you giggled.

“I guess it’s safe to say you like me too” he slightly smirks. “is that not enough proof?” you innocently giggled, “I think I’ll need more of that” he mumbled before leaned in, capturing your lips once again.

You open your mouth to say something but you heard footsteps coming closer, which you can only assume as Steve and Sam. You quickly stumbled out of his lap, since apparently you got carried away and move to his lap. As you were fixing your hair, Steve and Sam walk inside the room.

They definitely felt it, the sexual tension flying in the air.

Sam smugly raised an eyebrow at you, while Steve cleared awkwardly cleared his throat. “I..I’ll keep a lookout” you excused as you ran out of the room, but not before glancing at Bucky and sending him a small smile which he nodded in response.

You felt like you just ran a marathon as your heart beats faster than it ever has. You rested your back on the wall as you covered your face with both your hands. Your body felt hot and your face was definitely red. What’s more, the corner of your lips seems to have frozen in place as it contains the biggest smile.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's the plan?" You asked them as soon as you step into the room, they began to explain everything, the psychologist, the other Winter Soldiers, and the plan to stop it. The plan is to gather a team, assemble at the airport, and steal a Quinjet to Siberia. It was easier said than done.

Using a getaway car that Steve chose, you drove under a bridge to meet Sharon Carter to take their weapons back. Steve went out of the car leaving you on the back of the car with Bucky beside you and Sam on the passengers' seat.

"Can you move your seat up?" Bucky asked his legs seemingly uncomfortable, he was sending daggers into Sam's head.

"No" Sam bluntly answered, So Instead of getting angry, Bucky moved to his left, a lot closer than you, you can definitely feel his arms and body next to you. It was a strange feeling, your heart was beating so fast and the only thing going on in your head was hoping he didn't hear it.

After the make-out session with Bucky, it was harder to move around him

"You know," you said in the silence, a way to distract yourself from the soldier beside you. you felt his gaze beside you, and it took everything you have to turn and meet his eyes. "I'm the only woman here so shouldn't I have ridden shotgun?" You asked Sam, meeting his eyes through the rearview mirror.

"And make me ride next to him? In your sweet dreams," Sam said sternly, eyes never leaving Steve's from talking to Sharon. If you know any better you would say he’s a little obsessed with Steve. "Besides you’re enjoying yourself" Sam tease finally looking at you in the mirror.

"don’t think I can’t see you both glancing at each other?" He teases again, this time you kick his seat earning a groan from him. "Shut up" you grumbled as your eyes focus on Steve who kisses Sharon and when you turn to look at the soldier beside you, turns out he was looking at you too. Memories from earlier came flooding into your mind, causing your cheeks to flare up. and it seems Bucky was also thinking the same, the both of you quickly looking the other way.

"Oh hell no! There's too much sexual tension in here" Sam frustratedly said just furthering your embarrassment more. Steve drove you all to the airport parking lot, where Wanda, Clint, and the new guy was supposed to meet you guys. The new guy was Scott Lang, he was Ant-man. He was a fun guy that much you can tell, as he practically worshiped Steve. Another one of his fanboys.

Then a German announcement echoed in the parking lot, they were evacuating the airport which only means Stark and the others.

"Suit up" Steve orders as you all scrambled around to gear up. Not needing much gearing up, you stayed on the side to give them some space to work. Bucky joining you in.

At first, it was quiet between you two until he broke the awkwardness.

“Hey”

“Hey”

“I- uh....” he was clearly having a hard time letting it out. “You don’t have to do this” he spoke, eyes softly staring at you, almost begging you to not participate, and ran.

“Bucky” you coaxed, your voice calm and gentle, sending a wave of warmness to Bucky. “I don’t have to, but I wanted this” you softly said as you took hold of his metal hand, he was hesitant at first but made no attempt to push you away.

“you’re now a criminal, you should have been done with that part of your life but you’re back in here because of me” he spoke, shaking his head “you’re better off without me” he finishes, you felt his grip on yours tighten.

You raised an eyebrow at his statement, an amused look on your face as you gently rub Bucky knuckles with your thumb. “Listen to me carefully” you spoke seriously

“ _te iubesc_ (I love you) ” you suddenly blurted out, Bucky’s eyes slightly widening his whole body tensing up. he opened his mouth to say something but you quickly spoke first. “I’m far too deep on this, nothing you say will change my mind, I like you too much to do so. I’ll stick with you until the end, whatever and whenever that end leads.”

“you knew Romanian?” he asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. out of everything you said that’s his concern. “not really, after you said it to me that day, I googled it” you proudly smirk, a victory grin on your face but seeing him, even more, confuse, head slightly tilted to the side a bubble of laughter erupt from you, tugging the heart of Bucky as a small smile made its way into his face “it’s something we used, it knows literally everything” you explained

"Y/n..I-" but before he can finish someone cleared their throat and interrupted you two, that someone being Steve, a sly and huge grin on his face as he stops himself from telling ‘I told you so’ to you. from his eyes he can clearly see you’re exactly as Bucky needed.

"We need to go," Steve said as you pulled your hand away from Bucky, but when you tried to pull your fingers away he tightened his grip and gave you a hesitant and confused look. your cheeks flaring up red as you made eye contact with Steve. Reluctantly, Bucky let you go after giving you a reassuring grip.

"Ah yes of course" you muttered as you stood up and leave to join the other. Suddenly missing his touch.

"So Y/n huh" Steve amused at Bucky who only groaned in response.

After the planning, you and Steve ran out into the open airport. Iron man and the Iron Patriot flying in.

"Hey tony" you greeted as you stood behind Steve, he gave you a brief nod in approval as Steve begun to reason to Tony that Bucky was being framed but the black panther jumped in.

"Captain" his deep voice greeted "Your highness" Steve greeted back as Natasha also made her entrance.

“you know what’s about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?” She asked, Steve, glanced at you, you both knew you don’t want to end it in a fight, but sometimes the hardest decisions had to be made.

"Alright, I ran out of patience, underoos!" Tony yelled followed by a web-shooting at Steve's shield and stealing it away. A web substance binding his hands. A kid in a red suit landed on one of the planes holding Steve's shield.

"Big fan spider Man" he introduced "Is this your payback to me for putting laxatives on your wine? " You said to Tony, who gave you his famous bitch face. "I'm scared of spiders" you mumbled to Steve as you step closer to him.

Then Tony continues to convince you guys to surrender and come back. The plan was to stall some time until Sam finds the hanger where the Quinjet is. When he did, Steve put his webbed arms into the air where hawkeye easily shoot it.

"Alright, Lang" Steve mumbled as ant-man become big and stole back Steve's shield.

"I believe this is yours Captain America" Ant-man handed back Steve’s shield, as you sent him a double thumbs up.

And that's how he'll break loose. Captain America vs Black Panther, Ant-man vs Natasha, Bucky, and Sam vs spiderman, Wanda and Clint vs Iron man. It was a mess. So that leaves you with Wilson.

"Don't take this personally, it won't kill you but It won't tickle either" he said as he took out a spiky electrical thing. "Oh, I better hope that tickles instead" you mumbled as you throw your hands in the air, ready to fight.

W every shot he fired you would use your power to stop or send it back to him, you tried your best to create as much distance as possible between you two, his whole suit its made of metal, you can easily end the battle but there's no way your gonna hurt a friend you once shared meals with. The previous you wouldn't’ have hesitated but the very same reason you had a change of heart was now your enemy.

Luckily a fire truck or whatever it was, blew up, you guys took this chance to ran towards the Quinjet. As you were Running, you met eyes with Bucky who quickly scanned you for any injury.

"come on!" Steve yelled as you guys ran but were stopped by Vision as the opposing team also arrives lining up. it was the worse of the worse. Who would have thought that the same group of friends would turn out like this, the same group who work together better than anyone to save the world would all turn into each other.

You all think what you’re doing is right, to whose fault is it, you don’t know anymore as you guys ran all determined to kill each other. Everyone’s fighting for what they believe in, but is this really how it’s gonna end? Years of spent trusting each other, confident someone will protect their backs. The damage had already been done and it’s getting worse each second.

You all knew, not everyone's getting out of here, so to let Bucky and Steve get into the Quinjet ant-man grew incredibly huge, super huge. It was the perfect distraction. It gave them time to ran away.

Amidst the chaos, Vision manages to pass Antman, with Scott yelling “Something just flew in me!” Vision destroyed the building to block the entrance of where the Quinjet is, But before it can shut down, Wanda uses his powers to stop the building from collapsing but not before Sam uses something on Wanda causing her to scream.

So you took over and use your power to control the collapsing building, luckily it was made of metal.

"Go!" You called as your fingers tremble because of the weight, you hold on to protect them from the falling debris, letting it go when they safely cross over, as you collapse on the ground.

Watching them fly away, hoping they safely escape and return in one piece.


	7. Chapter 7

You nervously waited on one of the cells in the raft, outfitted with a strait-jacket to prevent you from using your powers. After Steve and Bucky escape you didn’t hear any more news from then. Tony visited once and that’s it.

You don’t know how much time passed by, but relief flooded your body as Steve appeared and freed everyone. Once they had safely gone on their separate ways, leaving you and Steve alone to talk. When you saw the solemn and pity Steve gave you, you knew what he's about to say won’t be good. Your mind already imagining the worse.

“where’s Bucky?” you asked, eyes almost pleading. Steve promptly told you everything that had happened, to Tony’s parents, the other Winter Soldiers until Bucky’s rehabilitation on Wakanda.

Fortunately, Bucky was fine but to think he’ll choose to went under the ice without saying a proper goodbye slightly broke your heart.

“you don’t have to wait” Steve mumbled, prompting you to snap your eyes at him. “he told me to say that to you” he softly said. You sadly smiled at him. “I’m a fugitive, I have all the time in the world”

months after the whole catastrophe, you traveled all over the world, mostly since you’re running away from the government but also because it’s more liberating that way. seeing, country after country, silently hoping someone's there beside you to see it.

You heard Wanda settled in with Vision, Rhodey slowly making progress on his therapy with Tony on his side. you didn't hear anything from Sam but you're guessing he's also on the run with Steve. you also heard Natasha had gone rogue since she betrayed the government, wherever she is you knew she's gonna find.

you're also moving on, slowly with time, Until one day you receive a message from Steve, containing an address and time informing you that it was urgent. Normally, you should have ignored it, you just wanted to have peace after all that happened but curiosity got the best of you. and so, here you were in the middle of the familiar street.

Your eyes suspiciously narrowed at the nostalgic place, the hundred colorful umbrellas floating on the sky, sway in the wind as if mocking you. “stupid umbrella, stupid cold” you annoyingly whispered as you buried your whole body on your scarf and oversized jacket. Steve is really gonna get a handful for being late when he gets here.

You rested your back on the wall, eyes focused on the ants on the ground as they formed a line to gather food, slightly reminding you of Scott, wondering if maybe he's one of those ants and you don’t even know. 

Your thoughts got interrupted as a set of shoes invaded your line of sight. Thinking it was Steve, you were prepared to scold him, but as your eyes slowly travel up, your scowl turned into surprised, mouth agape as you meet Bucky’s apologetic face.

“hey, doll sor-” he greeted but before he can finish his words you jumped on him, he slightly stumbled back but easily regained his balance as you wrapped your legs around his waist, arms tightly wrapped around his neck as you buried your head on his neck.

“Bucky” you softly said, voice slightly cracking as tears fill up your eyes and spill over his shirt. “someone missed me” he amusedly mumbled, his voice vibrating against you. “are you kidding me? I missed you so fucking much” you cursed as you pulled away from his neck to cupped his face on your hands, trying to remember every detail.

Seeing your look full of love and tear-stained face, Bucky realizes just how much he also missed you, how can he be so damn and left you all alone. “If I knew you’ll be this enthusiastic about seeing me I should have returned quickly” he mumbled as he admired every expression and emotion that passes your eyes.

“you’re an idiot” you softly mumbled as you leaned down and captured his lips gently and softly, as desperation drove the two of you.

“I love you” you mumbled as you pulled away and rest your forehead on his, arms wrapped on his neck as Bucky pulled you closer to him as much as he can as if he’s afraid you’re going to disappear.

“I love you more”

under those colorful umbrellas, That moment you two shared was something you wished that lasted forever. you know you did a lot of unforgivable things, but the universe must have hated you for giving you so much to love, only to take it back.

All it took was one snap. 


End file.
